You're My Undoing
by breezy-mae
Summary: Hermione start out the new year as Head Girl. Returning to Hogwarts, she can only hope that the Head Boy will not be her worst enemy. Hr/D
1. Head Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That's only wishing thinking... :

-------------------------------------

" Oh My Goodness! RON! HARRY! Come here, quickly!"

Hermione stood at the top of the steps and shouted. Ginny stood next to her beaming, fingers still inserted in her ears. Ron rounded the steps and took them by twos. Harry followed suite and soon they were all standing outside Ginny's bedroom.

" What is it? You're smiling like a mad hatter? You sure you're okay, 'Mione?"

Hermione threw herself at Ron, burying him in a tight hug. " Ron! I just made Head Girl!"

"That's wonderful, 'Mione!" Ron said as her awkwardly patted her on the back. Hermione let go of Ron and allowed Harry to hug her.

" Yeah, that's brilliant! I'm very happy for you!" Harry said as they broke apart.

Hermione beamed at them and showed them her Head Girl badge. It caught the light nicely and looked flawless and new.

"Any idea who the Head Boy is?" Ginny asked, voice dripping with curiosity. Harry wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist affectionately and looked at Hermione for an answer.

" I have no idea. To be honest, I thought Harry might have gotten the badge as well. Apparently not?" Hermione said and Harry shook his head. "Well, I have no idea then. Perhaps it will be someone from another house. Professor Dumbledore is always doing those sort of things in the name of house unity. I really hope it's a Ravenclaw! That would be perfect. I'd get someone with at least an ounce of intelligence. Well, I suppose a Hufflepuff wouldn't be so bad. At least they would judge! Oh! I really hope it's not a Slytherin. I'd absolutely die if it is!"

Harry smiled, " Don't worry Hermione. I'm sure it won't be a Slytherin. My guess is that it probably is a Ravenclaw. They would be the most likely after you because most of them are rather smart and responsible. "

" Yeah! Harry's right! I think it will be Ernie MacMillan. All the teachers like her and she's very hard working. I'm sure it will be her", Ginny said enthusiastically.

Hermione smiled as her friends gradually eased her nerves. Ginny grabbed her elbow and pulled her downstairs to the Burrow's kitchen. Mrs. Weasley, who had been busy pealing potatoes, stopped what she was doing and turned around.

" Hermione, I couldn't help but hear that we were selected to be Head Girl! What an honor! Congratulation, dear! We'll celebrate today. I'll call Remus and tell him to gather a few people for a party! " Mrs. Weasley squeaked excitedly as she hugged Hermione.

Hermione blushed as Mrs. Weasley let her go, " It okay Mrs. Weasley. You don't need to busy yourself with a party for me! "

Mrs. Weasley turned back to Hermione, " No, I insist. Now run along while I make a few preparations! "

Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron left the kitchen to sit in the sunny yard. They soaked in the sun and before long, a few wizards were landing at the end of the Burrow's drive. Remus Lupin walked up to the group and shook hands with each.

" I'm glad to see you are all well rest and healthy!" He said looking more at Harry than anyone else.

" It's nice to see you, too!" Harry replied first.

Lupin smiled and led Tonks in the house. Moody showed up a few minutes later followed by the twins.

" We heard you were made Head Girl."

" Always thought you would!"

Fred and George bounded into the house and the group followed them. The kitchen was decorated in Gryffindor colors and "Congratulation Hermione" was sparkling in mid air above the table. The letter was glittering in the light, the gold casting a warm glow on the table below.

"Those were by us! It's our latest thing. Fred here thought it would be a nice touch to put in the gold."

Hermione beamed at the twins, " Thanks! It's amazing. How did you do it? "

Fred smiled, " We'd like to tell you, really, but we have a business to run. If we gave out all our secrets, we'd have nothing to sell!"

" So true, mate", George chuckled.

Hermione nodded and sat down at the table for dinner. Mrs. Weasley had outdone herself. She'd had made roasted chicken, potato soup, buttery dinner rolls, rich sweet potatoes, and an assortment of delicious deserts.

Everyone helped themselves to the feast laid out on the table. After many congratulations and lengthy conversations, the dinner came to an end and everyone came together to say their farewells and to wish Hermione luck with her new position.

Once all the guests had left, Hermione went upstairs to the room she was sharing with Ginny and changed into a silky tank top and loose fitting pajama shorts. Ginny knocked on the door and came into her room.  
Hermione glanced up at Ginny and then looked back out the window.

" Still worried about who the Head Boy is going to be?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed and gave Ginny a little smile, " A little bit."

Ginny smiled and sat down of the windowsill by Hermione.

" I'm sure whoever it is, you'll get along with him fine. After all, I doubt Dumbledore would be that crazy to ever let a Slytherin become Head Boy."

Hermione smiled and hugged Ginny, "Thanks!"

Hermione got up from the windowsill and left the room. She went downstairs to find that the twins were still at the house.

" You two are still here?" Hermione asked the twins.

" Yeah, we thought we'd stay the night here and go to the train with you guys tomorrow" Fred answered.

" Why are you still awake?" George asked.

Hermione sighed, " Couldn't sleep."

George raised his eyebrows slightly, " And why is this?"

" If you must know, I'm rather worried about who the Head Boy is going to be. I would have thought it would have been Harry, but seeing as how it's not, I'm a bit nervous as to whom it is. I'm worried it might be a Slytherin. "

Fred and George smiled and walked over to Hermione, " I'm sure no Slytherin will be Head Boy, but if one somehow is, come get me and George. We'll make sure the kid doesn't bother you!"

Fred winked, making Hermione truly laugh for the first time that day. Hermione hugged the twins and went off to bed.

" Seriously, we have no problem using our newest inventions on the boy if he bothers up. A few shocks from our new prank sticks and he won't be causing you any trouble!" George called after her as she walked up the steps. Hermione giggled, thankful that she could always count on a good laugh from Fred and George to cheer her up.

Hermione slipped into bed silently as to not wake up Ginny, and went to sleep.

Morning came sooner than Hermione wanted. She was thankful she had already packed her belongs because from the sound of things, she would be needed to help Ron and Harry pack up their belongings. Hermione dressed quickly into the outfit she had set out the previous day and walked into Ron's room. Her first impression was that a miniature hurricane must have been taking place in Ron's room. Clothes were being thrown from opposite sides of the room and were landing in heaping piles.

" My goodness! Can you boys do nothing without me?" Hermione said jokingly.

" No, now can you please help us. If mum comes up here and she's that we're mot packed, I think she'll explode. Honestly!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione bent down and helped the boys get their belongings into their trunks. Once the lids the latched shut, all three kids sank to the floor in exhaustion.

" That was rather entertaining, wasn't it George? "

" Quite!" replied George with a smile. " You know, you could have just asked us to do it. We can use magic outside of Hogwarts now, remember mates?"

Fred and George laughed at the panting trio and used magic to lift their trunks and take them down the steps. Hermione followed them and found Ginny at the bottom of the steps.

" I was wondering when you would come down here. Breakfast is ready. We need to eat fast to be able to get to the platform in time. Where are Harry and Ron? " Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled, " Upstairs. They're exhausted from trying to pack their trunks so they wouldn't be caught by your mum. "

" What about me, dear? Well, come over here and eat your breakfast. Quickly now! Where have Ron and Harry gone off to?" Mrs. Weasley mumbled as she went upstairs in search of Harry and Ron. Ginny giggled as she finished her eggs and toast. Hermione ate hurriedly. Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs dragging Ron and Harry by their elbows.

" Now sit and eat. We need to get moving. I have no idea why you boys would see the need to just sit about in your rooms. Did you not get enough sleep? " Mrs. Weasley asked, slightly irritated.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances as they hauled their trunks to the car waiting outside the Burrow. Fred and George followed with Ron and Harry's trunks.

" Thanks you, dears! Now, into the car everyone!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Everyone piled into the car the magically expanded to fit the overwhelming amount of passengers. Mr. Weasley jogged out of the house and got into the drivers seat. Harry noticeable pale, remembering the last time Mr. Weasley had driven them in a car.

The ride wasn't horrible. Mr. Weasley took turns a bit sharp but at least stayed on the correct side and didn't try to cut into a space that any normal car wouldn't be able to fit in. He parked outside the train station and everyone unloaded their trunks onto trolleys. Hermione pushed her beside Ginny as they approached Platform 9 3/4.

" You first, Ron. Quickly!"

Ron ran and was swallowed up by the wall. Harry followed and disappeared as well. Ginny was next to go and then Hermione. Once on the other side, Hermione found the familiar and warming sight of the Hogwarts express and the many wizards bustling about. The rest of the Weasleys appeared trough the platform. Mrs. Weasley smothered each child in suffocating hugs and kisses on the cheeks. Ron quickly said goodbye and left with Harry to get on the train. Ginny followed her boyfriend, leaving Hermione with the twins.

" Don't worry! It's probably just going to be some Ravenclaw chap!" Fred said giving Hermione a hug. George hugged her and backed away.

" Thanks guys! I don't know what I'd do without you two!" Hermione said and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. Hermione turned and got onto the train.

" Nice girl!" Fred said. George laughed and they both wandered around to find wizards they knew.

Hermione walked down the corridor until she found the compartment Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville were occupying. Hermione settled into the seat beside Neville as the train started to move. Ginny waved out the window as her slow receding family.

" Looks like we're finally going back!" Ginny said excitedly, leaning into Harry who had an arm around her shoulders.

Hermione smiled, " Well, it looks like I'll have to leave you now. I'll be back before the food trolley makes its rounds!"

Hermione left her friends and headed towards the designated compartment. She took a deep, calming breath and opened the door. Professor McGonagall was sitting across from Ernie MacMillan. Hermione let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding an sat next the Ernie.

" Well, now that you're both here, we'll get down to business. As Heads, you will both have your own room. There is a separate house you will stay in. It is referred to as the Heads' house. Perhaps you've heard of it? Anyhow, you will have your own kitchen and study along with your common room. Your rooms will be left to you to design. At the moment they are completely white and contain only a bed, dresser, and nightstand. You simply have to think and your room will change to your likings. But enough with trivial matters, you'll both be required to make rounds of the school at night and deduct points for any bad conduct. You're also in charge of planning an events to be held during the year. Am I clear? " Professor McGonagall asked.

" Perfectly," Hermione and Ernie answered.

" Good! Then you may go back and join your friends! Good day Mr. MacMillan and Miss. Granger!" McGonagall said, opening the compartment door.

Ernie and Hermione left and walked down the corridor.

" I'm very relieved that you're Head Girl. I was dreading being stuck with a Slytherin! How horrible would that have been? " Ernie laughed.

" Rather horrible, I suppose. See you at Hogwarts, Ernie!" Hermione said as they reached her compartment.

Ernie smiled, "Yeah! See you at Hogwarts!"

Hermione opened to door and hopped onto the seat next to Neville.

" I told you it would be Ernie!" Ginny laughed.

Hermione nodded and began talking to Neville.

" How's your summer been, Neville? "

" Oh, it's been wonderful. I learned a lot about herbology this summer. It was very exciting!" Neville explained with pure joy.

Hermione smiled sweetly, " I'm sure it was! Oh! Looks like were approaching Hogwarts!"

The group changed into their school robes and waited for the train to stop. They got off and pulled their trunks to the nearest carriage.

" They still are rather creepy", Harry said as he looked at the carriages. Ginny smiled at him and pulled him along into the carriage. They got in and it took them to the front to Hogwarts. Neville was the first one out and helped all the rest down.

" Thanks Neville!" Hermione said as he helped her down. She pulled her trunk in the Entrance Hall and waited for the rest to follow.

" Feels good being back, doesn't it? " Hermione said as she breathed in the familiar air with much pleasure.

" Don't get too used to it, Granger. I'm sure you'll be wishing we were back in your mudblood house within a week!"

Hermione turned to see Draco Malfoy approaching them. Hermione rolled her eyes.

" What do you want, ferret boy? " Hermione said irritated.

" Oh nothing. Well, look here boys. Seems Granger is Head Girl. Always knew you'd end up in such a goody-two shoes position! " Malfoy sneered as he walked passed them.

"Just ignore him. He's probably just mad that Dumbledore didn't make him Head Boy!" Harry said.

" Thank goodness for that! " Hermione sighed. The others laughed and they entered the Great Hall. They found seat at the Gryffindor table and waited for the sorting to end, for Dumbledore to give his traditionally speech and for the food to appear.

----------------

A/N: Reviews Please! I love reviews!!!


	2. Head Boy

Thanks for the reply!!!

------------------------------------

" Flubber noodles! Ostrich eggs! Pineapple juice! Last but not least, feet!"

Food appeared on each table as Dumbledore shared a few words with the students. Hermione smiled. Some traditions just never got old. This was one of the few things she could honestly say she truly looked forward to. The atmosphere in the Great Hall after Dumbledore's was exhilarating. Everyone was talking animatedly at once. Students were listening to their friends' summer stories while others were desperately trying to find an ear to tell their exciting summer adventures to. Hermione listened in the Ginny telling Lavender about how Harry had taken her to the beach one day a surprise. Smiling, Hermione remembered that incident. Harry and Ginny had just had a fight a few days prior and a day at the beach was Harry's way of trying to make it up to Ginny. Knowing how much Ginny loved the beach, Hermione couldn't help but note that his plan had been extremely good. Thankfully, everything had worked out and the day had been a success.

" So how was your summer, Hermione? I heard you're the new Head Girl. Congratulations!" Parvati said across the table.  
" Oh, my summer was lovely and thanks! How was your summer?" Hermione asked, cheerfully.

" Not bad. Lavender and I spent most of our summer together in France. I was so beautiful. The weather was amazing. We were there for almost two months. Oh! Paris was a dream, wasn't it, Lavender?" Parvati said dreamily. " I wish I were in France now. I'd love to go to Beaubaton!"

Hermione smiled as she forced herself to keep listening. She was finding it hard to keep interested in Parvati's descriptions of France when Ron was talking animatedly about some new product of his brothers'. She would much rather be listening to Ron's discussion than the one she was presently involved in. Slowly, she began to withdraw from Parvati's conversation and focused on Ron. Parvati didn't seem to notice and went on talking to anyone that would listen.

" Fred and George just started a new collection of exploding quills. They're bloody brilliant. Tried on and it nearly scorched my hand. Quite a nasty shock, too", Ron said, showing his hand to his amused audience. Hermione frown at the blisters on Ron hand and couldn't help but remember the threat the twins had made against any Head Boy that got on her nerves. This was quite possibly the invention the twins had threatened to use on the poor boy. Hermione was realized to know that she'd not be needing any aid from Fred in George, seeing as how Ernie was to be the Head Boy. 

The feast ended and prefects led their houses up to the dormitories. Hermione found Ernie and looked at him quizzically. It wouldn't make sense to lead a house when they no longer belonged in their old dormitories. Besides, that had always been the prefects' jobs. Ernie frowned and motioned for Hermione to follow him.

"Er, Professor? What exactly are we to be doing? " Ernie asked, tentatively.

" Dear me! I never told you, did I? You may go straight to your dormitories. The Head dormitory is located on the fourth floor behind the portrait of the Pale Lady and Child. The password is 'sugar quills'. Well, now you know. Go quickly, the corridors will be crowding by now!" Professor McGonagall explained.

Hermione and Ernie left the Great Hall and waded through the wave of oncoming wizards.

" Madness! Was it always like this? " Ernie asked frustratingly.

" I believe so, though it does seem worse this year, doesn't it? Well, I'll be glad when we're finally in our common room. It sounded delightful by the way Professor McGonagall described it!" 

Ernie took the last step to the fourth floor quickly and raced down the nearly empty corridor. He stopped at a portrait halfway down the hall.

" Sugar Quills!"

The Pale Lady swung forward without a word and let them inside. Hermione stepped in after Ernie and was greeted with the sight of blue, gold, scarlet, and bronze. They were combined around the room is such a way that the room was very warm and inviting.

" Wow! Look!" Ernie said, pointing at their new, small kitchen area. " We both have desks too! Look! I'm guessing this is yours."

Hermione walked other to the desk with the red cushioned chair. It was right beside a stairway and was in a corner of the common room. Ernie's was on the other side of the room and had a blue cushioned chair. Right beside his was also a stairway. Hermione eyed Ernie and both walked to their staircases. Hermione took the steps by twos, eager to see her new room. She opened the door to find a painfully light room. Hermione smiled. She concentrated on her dream room and then opened her eyes. Her walls were now a light, sea blue. Her bed was made of very light brown wood. The covers were pale sea foam green. The floor was the same wood as her bed was made of. The windowsill overlooking the lake had a vase of small yellow flowers decorating the space. Her bedside table was lightwood and stained with a glossy finish. Hermione turned to see a white door in the corner of her room. She walked towards it and walked into the room hidden behind it. A bathroom of teal, sea green, and light blue glass tiles was what see saw. Hermione smiled.

" I could get used to this!"

Her room was exactly what she had always wanted. It was relaxing and had the feel of being out at the beach. Even the air in her room seemed sweeter. Hermione left her amazing room and walked back down into the common. Ernie was already down there and was at his desk.

" Isn't this amazing? I think I have sensory-overload. Have you finished your room? " He asked.

Hermione nodded," Yes. I made mine feel like a beach! It's quite relaxing. How about yours?"

"Mine is green. I always wanted a deep, forest green room!" Ernie said, sighing.

Hermione nodded and went to examine her own desk. All her books were already stored away in the drawers and it even had a drawer of new parchment, quills, and ink. Hermione, not able to stay in one place for too long, went to examine the kitchen. It was complete with a refrigerator, stove, and sink. A few cabinets on the walls were for storing plates and such. Content with everything, Hermione went into her room and fell asleep.  
----

Hermione awoke from a pleasant dream to the smell of breakfast. She hurried down the steps and joined Ernie for breakfast. Once finished, the two went there separate ways down the corridor and to their first classes. Hermione joined up with Harry and Ron.

" You won't believe my dormitory. You both have to come visit so you can see it. It has a kitchen. A kitchen!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron looked at her enviously as they entered Potions.

" We'll visit you tonight. It sounds like fun. Anyway, we'll need something to do to unwind from our first day of classes", Ron said.

Potions passed normally. Malfoy threw a few nasty comments and sneers at the golden trio and Snape criticized everything the Gryffindors did. the Golden trio left the classroom and wandered down to Hagrid's hut.

" Blimey! It's nice to see you three again! 'S everything alright? Have yerselves a nice summer?" Hagrid asked with glee.

" Alright. Yours? " Harry asked sincerely.

Hagrid smiled, " Al'right!"

Class began as a few Ravenclaws and the Slytherins joined them. Hermione picked up the pixie they were to be studying and put it on it's perch in front of Ron and Harry. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see an anxious Ernie.

" What's wrong? " she asked.

Ernie sighed, " I've only been here for a day and already I have to leave. My mum and dad have been talking all summer about moving and they just got an offer to move yesterday. I'll be gone by the end of the week. Seems I'll be moving to Bulgaria and I'll be attending Durmstrang. I guess it won't be too bad. After all, that's were Victor Krum went!" 

Hermione smiled sadly at him, " Well, I'll be sad to lose my house mate. Does this mean there will be another Head Boy? " 

Ernie nodded and left. He didn't seem to be in the mood to talk.  
--  
The rest of the week went the same. Ernie still wasn't very talkative, even on his last day of Hogwarts.

" Ernie, I'm sure you'll meet a ton of great people at Durmstrang!" Hermione said in an effort to cheer him up.

Ernie just nodded and sulked at his desk. He was rereading the letter his parents had sent to inform him of his move. Ernie would be leaving in only a few short hours. Hermione had been trying her best all week to cheer Ernie up but nothing was working. Ernie was in a perpetual rain cloud.

Hermione walked down to the Great Hall with Ernie were his trunk and parents were already waiting for him. A few Ravenclaws had gathered to say their last goodbyes to him. Hermione said one last goodbye as well and left Ernie with his closer friends. She walked back up to her common room. She felt strange being the only one up there. Looking into the common room, she found she had a guest. Professor McGonagall was waiting on the couch.

" Miss. Granger. As you are well aware, Ernie MacMillan is leaving Hogwarts and will no longer be Head Boy. A new Head Boy has been chosen. He'll be arriving shortly. I hope you'll welcome him warmly! "

Professor McGonagall walked to the portrait hole. Before leaving, she turned around and flicked her wand at the room and then left. Hermione watched the portrait swing shut behind her and then turned to the newly decorated common room. Instead of blue and bronze Ravenclaw colors, the room was now decorated green and silver. Hermione groaned just as the portrait swung open and in walked her new housemate.

" You?" Hermione said, surprised.

" Do I not have a name, Granger?" Malfoy said with a sneer. "Yes, me. Well, this is nice. It could do without the scarlet and gold though. That is quite tacky!" 

Malfoy walked over to his desk and quickly examined it, " It will have to do.."

He walked up his staircase and Hermione heard his door open. A few moments later, he had come back down.

" Green! What kind of an oaf would make their room green. Glad that's taken care of!" Malfoy said and plopped down on the couch. It took everything Hermione had not to groan in annoyance. How could she possibly be so unlucky to have him as a housemate? Hermione climbed the stairs to her room and threw herself onto her bed with frustration. She reflected on the Weasley twins' threat and just for a moment, considered owling them. Hermione decided against it, not wanting to let Malfoy get the better of her. No, she would have to deal with him and not show him any sign that he was bothering her.

-----------------------

A/N: P.S: I love reviews! ;)


	3. A Little Turmoil Never Killed Anyone

A/N: Oh my! Well, I definitely love all of you that commented. You've all made my day. Seriously! THANKS!!!!

-----------------

Waking up, Hermione was overjoyed to be using her new shower. She took her time bathing. The water was so relaxing and she never wanted to get out of the shower again. Unfortunately, life was calling. Calling in a cold, unwelcoming voice.

"Breakfast has been done for a half hour. Not that I'm worried about you starve or anything, but this food is getting cold and cold food is repulsive!" Malfoy shouted up Hermione staircase. Turning off the shower, Hermione took her time getting out of the shower and drying off. Hermione applied minimal makeup, consisting of only the slightest bit of mascara and a light pink-peach eye shadow. Hermione studied the effect and left the room. She opened her drawers and carefully picked out an outfit. Being the weekend, she was allowed to wear whatever she wanted. Hermione decided on a light yellow and pink striped shirt and a plain pair of jeans.

"Do girls always that long? You look like you normally do. In that amount of time, I would expect a girl would look like a model. Perhaps that's just impossible for you, Granger", Malfoy sneered, as he opened a book, not bothering to look up. 

Hermione chose to ignore this comment and ate her breakfast. She found Malfoy had definitely exaggerated; her food was nowhere near being cold. She ate it quickly, eager to get away from him. 

Malfoy finally looked up as Hermione crossed the room, "Where are you going?"

"Why would I tell you that?" Hermione asked coldly.

"I thought we were supposed to make rounds today. Has that suddenly changed?" Malfoy said pointedly.

Hermione scowled, "Of course. Are we going to do our rounds now?"

Draco pretended to take a minute to think, "Well, I'm not looking forward to spending my first few hours of the weekend with a mudblood but I guess if we must, I'd rather get it over with."

Hermione nodded and walked out the door. Malfoy followed her, maintaining a set distance away from her. Hermione scanned the corridor for misbehavior, not expecting to see anything out of the ordinary. Malfoy walked behind, completely unfocused.

"If you're going to patrol the corridors, at least act as if you doing something!" Hermione snapped at him. Draco glared at her and went back to looking off into space. As they turned into the next corridor, Hermione was surprised to find they might actually have to deduct points on their first patrol. She walked closer to the students and sure enough, they were busy setting off Weasley products that had been officially banned from the school. 

"Those products are banned. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to confiscate them and take away five points each from Ravenclaw for ignoring school rules and regulations", Hermione informed them in the most authoritative voice she could manage. The two Ravenclaw boys pouted as they handed over their joke boxes. Hermione tried handing them to Malfoy but he avoided the boxes like the plague. 

"You're expecting me to touch that?" He said with disgust. Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved the small boxes away in her bag. She kept walking until she heard Malfoy's voice come from behind her.

"You're just going to ignore the kids in the corner? I thought snogging in the halls would have made you stop for sure", Malfoy said uninterestedly. Hermione turned around to see him looking quite bored.

"There were no kids snogging in the hall!" Hermione said, knowing that she would have observed such a scene. Malfoy didn't answer and before Hermione could register what was going on, Malfoy's mouth was press to hers. A small gasp issued from Hermione as Malfoy kissed her. Hermione stood still, staring at him. Malfoy pulled Hermione into him and tried deepening the kiss. Hermione, snapping back to her sense, pushed away from Malfoy. 

"What was that for?" Hermione demanded. Malfoy sneered at her.

"I was bored and wanted to know if what they say is true and it was!" Malfoy laughed harshly.

"What is true?" she asked, deeply confused.

"Mudbloods are horrible at snogging."

For some unknown reason, Hermione was offended by this comment. She had never considered herself the best kisser but surely, she wasn't horrible.

"You just caught me off guard. That's all" Hermione huffed and walked quickly away from a sneering Malfoy. She was thoroughly embarrassed.

_Hermione,  
We heard the news. Bad luck! Remember, if Malfoy does anything, send an owl our way. We won't hesitate to teach the ferret a lesson. He'll be way trained once we're done with him!_

We also thought that you might need something to keep your sanity so we're also sending you a few sugar quills. We observed throughout our years in Hogwarts that, when you were upset, you seemed to like these things. Hope you still do.

PS. Don't worry, we didn't do anything thing to them.

Your devoted fans,  
Fred and George  


Hermione walked faster to put distance between Malfoy and herself. How could she have let Malfoy get under her skin like that and for something that was so...unimportant? It sure didn't feel unimportant at the moment. Hermione could exactly understand why she was putting any value into Malfoy's criticism of her kissing. After all, she was one of his worst enemies. Wasn't the job of your worse enemy to get under your skin and make you feel inferior so that they could slowly gain power over you? Hermione knew this was true but that didn't make Malfoy's words go away. They haunted her ever thought. Trying to rationalize the situation, she thought that perhaps Malfoy's words were of such importance to her because she knew that he had been with many girls and could, therefore compare her kissing to a dozen other girls.

Hermione made up her mind that her last thoughts about Malfoy had to be right. It was only because of the other girls that she felt Malfoy's comments might actually be accurate. In a gloomy mood, Hermione ended her rounds and left Malfoy to go find Harry and Ron. She quickly walked away to the Gryffindor tower, not wanting to send any more time than necessary with Malfoy.

Upon approaching the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione realized that she didn't have the password to open the portrait. The Fat Lady looked at her expectantly for a while before giving up and returning her attention to her reflection. Hermione slid down the wall and sat on the floor in a defeated manner. Fortunately, it was the weekend so Gryffindors were constantly coming in and out of the common room. 

"You don't have the password? I thought Heads had the password to all the dormitories", a soft, sweet voice said to Hermione's right. Neville was standing in front of the portrait, looking down at her. He held out his hand to help her up.

"No, we don't get the passwords. Only the teachers have those. "

Neville nodded, "Well, you can have the Gryffindor password. It's bravery."

Hermione smiled, "A bit obvious this year. Oh well. No one trying to guess the password would probably think of something so simple and straightforward. Clever!"

Neville walked with Hermione into the common room. Hermione smiled widely. It felt wonderful to be back in her house dormitory. The sun was shining in through the windows, making all the scarlet and gold in the room glow warmly. The room was always inviting, but Hermione had always thought that it was even more so when the sun was creepy into the room.

Gryffindors were scattered lazily around the common room. Most were either playing a game of wizard chess or talking calmly to one another. Sweet smells of summer were still floating in through the open windows. Hermione looked around for Harry and Ron but didn't see them. She climbed the boys' staircase, greeting various classmates on her way to Ron and Harry's dormitory. She walked into the room after knocking and found only Seamus and Dean. 

"If you're looking for Harry and Ron, you've just missed them. They went down to the grounds. I suppose they'll probably be by the lake", Seamus informed her.

"Thanks!" Hermione said and went back down the staircase. She left the Gryffindor common room and hurried down the changing staircases. Outside, the weather was warm with a refreshingly cool breeze. Hermione drank in her surroundings before setting off to find Harry and Ron. The day was gorgeous so Hermione wasn't hurrying. She found Harry and Ron sitting under their favorite tree. The tree provided the perfect amount of shady and a nice view of the lake. Hermione sat down beside the boys. 

"How was Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed and decided it was probably best not to tell them about what had happened. She knew Ron would take everything badly. Harry would take it better, but only slightly. After all, excluding Voldemort, Malfoy was Harry's worst enemy. Hermione resolved to tell Harry once Ron was gone. It would be nice to have someone to talk to about Malfoy.

"He was fine. He acted like he always does."

Ron nodded, "You'll tell us if he's ever too unbearable, right?"

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes, enjoying the cool breeze that was washing over her face. Ron settled again and went back to talking to Harry about new Quidditch tactics. Harry shot down most of Ron's ideas. Even Hermione, who didn't know very much about the sport, could tell that some of the ideas were rather ludicrous.

"'Mione, I think we're going to go back up to the school. Are you coming with us? "Ron asked.

Hermione nodded and followed them into the castle. Luna Lovegood was absently sitting on the steps in the Entrance Hall. Luna waved happily when she saw them and floated over toward them.

"Nice day, isn't it? Perfect for finding Witherwelts. They're rather hard to catch" Luna looked at each of them eerily as if she was almost looking through them. "I think I overheard a girl from Ravenclaw talking about you, Ron."

Ron brightened, "Who was she?"

Luna shrugged, "I not sure of her name. She seemed to like you."

Ron frowned, "Not even a name? What did she look like? "

"She was taller than me."

"Well, that's not very hard to be", Ron said grumpily.

"Ron! He didn't mean that, Luna", Hermione said, shooting a warning glance at Ron.

Luna smiled, "That's okay. I am short, Hermione. "

Ron sighed with exasperation, "What else about the girl did you notice?"

"Well, she had brown, curly hair and she wore Ravenclaw robes. That's all. Hermione, I think Draco Malfoy likes you. "

Hermione blushed, fearing Luna would say something about the kiss.

"Why would you say something like that?" Ron asked.

Luna cocked her head slightly to the right, "Why, because he kissed her."

Luna skipped away gracefully. Hermione sighed and waited for the inevitable.

"HE DID WHAT?!"

----------------------

A/N: Review again and I'll love you always and forever!

Sorry if the story is moving a bit fast. Tell me if you don't like it. I'll try to change it up a bit if you don't.


	4. My Love Belongs to?

A/N: Thanks for the comments! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while!

--

Hermione turned slowly toward Ron. He was already rather red.

" He kissed you?" Harry asked, trying to stay calm.

Hermione nodded, " Yes, but it's alright. Nothing else happened. "

" HE KISSED YOU! HOW IS THAT ALRIGHT? I'M GOING TO MURDER THAT FERRET. MALFOY IS AS GOOD AS DEAD. WHERE IS HE? I WANT TO TAKE CARE OF THIS NOW. I'LL DUAL HIM! YES, THAT'S IT! NEXT TIME I SEE HIM, I'LL..."

Hermione sighed as Ron finally was at a loss for words. Harry had suprisingly stayed calm. Hermione was realized that at least one of her friends hadn't exploded. Ron, on the other hand, was going to be a wreck for a few days. Hermione already knew that this little episode wouldn't be the last.

" You're alright, aren't you?" Harry asked, concerned.

" Yes. Hey, let's go back to the Gryffindor common room. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable just standing here. "

Harry nodded and pulled at Ron's sleeve. Ron brushed Harry's hand away forcefully and walked behind them, moodily.

" Do you want to stay in the Gryffindor common room tonight? " Harry asked.

" No, I'll be alright. Staying there would only let Malfoy know that he'd gotten under my skin. Thanks anyway!" Hermione said, appreciating Harry's concern.

They entered the common room and found it in the same state as when Hermione had first come up there looking for them. Every Gryffindor was still lying about, lazy from the relaxing weather. Ron threw himself into a chair, crossing his arms other his chest. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down on a loveseat by Harry. They didn't say anything at first. Both Harry and Hermione were still afraid Ron would snap and cause another seen.

Finally, Hermione got up from the couch, "I think I'm going to go to the library. I'll see you both later, okay?"

Harry nodded as Hermione turned and left the room. Outside of the portrait, Hermione headed for the owlery. She hadn't wanted to go to the library in the first place. Saying she wanted to go to the owlery would have provoked question so she had decided upon telling them she was going to the library. It wasn't uncommon for her to spend hours in the library on weekends so she knew they would ask question about that.

Hermione entered the owlery and got out a piece of parchment. Usually she wrote her letters before entering the owlery but today she hadn't had much choice.

_Fred and George,_

Thanks, but I think I can handle him. He's not so horrible. Okay, he is, but I'm not going to let him know I think that.

PS. Thanks for the sugar quills! I didn't think anyone noticed that I like those when I'm a bit stressed out. That was very thoughtful.

Much thanks to my devoted fans,  
Hermione

Hermione sealed the parchment in an envelope and called to one of the school owls. A large, tawny owl flew down to her and let her tie her message to its leg. The bird flew off with her message and Hermione turned to leave the owlery. As she walked through the halls, she thought about where to go. She finally decided that she would go back the Head's house and take a nap. The lackadaisical was starting to affect her as it had the Gryffindors. She walked patiently to the portrait of the Pale Lady and Child.

" Sugar quills", Hermione told it. She couldn't help but laugh. Sugar quills seemed to be haunting her. She decided she'd have one once she got into her room. Se stepped though the portrait hole and entered the common room. Hermione sighed. Malfoy was sitting on one of the couches.

" We have to plan a dance", he informed her. "Since you were not here. I decided to go ahead and start planning it. It's quite interesting."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What have you planned?"

Draco smiled wickedly, "A masquerade."

Hermione frowned, "I would have thought that was a bit to Muggle for your taste."

" Their sort of masquerade is. I'm going to set new rule to improve upon the Muggle's tasteless ways. First, there will be no masks. "

Hermione's frown deepened, "Does that not ruin the whole purpose of having a masquerade?"

Draco sneered, "It would if we were not wizards. Before you so rudely interrupted, I was going to add that we would be taking Polyjuice Potions instead. You must keep one part of yourself the same, so I'm going to follow the ways of a masquerade and make it mandatory that you keep your eyes the way they are."

Hermione couldn't help but smile, "That's actually a pretty good idea. Wow! I didn't think such things were possible!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm not dumb, Granger. I've already cleared everything with the headmaster and the dance has been scheduled to take place in two months."

(A/N: Scene change!!  )

_Hermione,_

Glad you still like sugar quills. We hope they keep your sanity. But it would be rather fun if you did lose maybe a bit. That would be awesome! Just think, we could be just as crazy as your good old headmaster. Lemon Drops!!

The drooling fan boys,  
Fred and George

Hermione smiled as she opened the letter from Fred and George. She decided to write a letter back to them since the owl that had delivered the letter was still perched on her windowsill.

_Fred and George,_

Thanks! Your letter gave me a much-needed laugh. I had one of the sugar quills. Are you sure you did not do anything to them? Even though they are made of sugar, it was much sweeter than I remembered them to be. I also felt unusually light after eating it.

Thanks a million,  
Hermione

Hermione gave the letter to the owl and it flew away. Refreshed after her nap, Hermione went down into the common room. Not surprised, she found Malfoy still down there. The weather seemed to be affecting him as well. Hermione walked past him, hoping to go unnoticed.

" Dumbledore is announcing the dance at dinner. We'd best not be late", Malfoy called from behind her.

Hermione nodded to show that she was listening. She looked at her clock. It was already 6:00 PM. Dinner would be starting soon.

"We should go down now, Granger. "

Hermione turned around and looked at him, "Fine. Let's go then."

Malfoy and Hermione exited the common room together. Hermione walked quickly, not wanting to walk to the Great Hall with him. Luckily, Malfoy didn't seem to want to walk with her either. He took his time going down the stairs. Hermione found Ron and Harry easily and sat down next to them. Ron eyed her, still a little moody.

" Dumbledore is going to announce a dance before dinner starts. Malfoy planned it. Suprisingly, it doesn't sound too bad. "

Harry nodded. Ron stiffened slightly, holding back from saying anything. Hermione was about to say more when Dumbledore stood up and commanded everyone's attention.

" The Head Boy and Girl have been asked to plan a dance and the theme is to be a masquerade. There are a few rules that go along with this theme. First, students will take Polyjuice potions to disguise themselves. Professor Snape will help you make these potions during Potions class. You will have to keep your eyes the same. You will learn this from Charms.  
This dance is for all years. When you are choosing whom you will be changing into, keep in mind that you can only change into a person from your own year and same gender. The dress code is the same as it always is. All will wear dress robes. If you forget any of the rules, a list of them will be posted about the school. Enjoy!"

The Great Hall emptied with even more noise than usual.

"A Masquerade? Oh my gosh! This is going to be so amazing! I wonder who I should go as.."

" I can't believe they're actually going to let us use Polyjuice potion!"

Hermione smiled while she listened to all the remarks of her classmates. Ron and Harry followed Hermione to her the Heads' common room. Though it had Malfoy in it, it was still more quiet and relaxing than the Gryffindor common room. They had been spending a lot of time in the Heads' house lately. They usual went up to Hermione's room to avoid Malfoy.

" Who are you going as? " Harry asked Hermione as the all took as seat on Hermione bed.

" I'm not quite sure yet. Someone from Ravenclaw, I think. I want to try out being from a different house for one night."

Ron looked up, "Aren't you already from a different house? "

" Well, I live somewhere else, but I'm still a Gryffindor", Hermione answered. " Who will you go as?"

Harry looked pensive, "Perhaps a Slytherin. No one would ever know it was me then. "

Hermione giggled, " And what about you, Ron?"

" I want to go as Harry! " Ron said jokingly. " No, actually I was thinking about going as a Hufflepuff. They didn't exactly say how this would work. How are they going to make sure there aren't fifty Harry Potters running around? "

Hermione pointed at a bulletin in the corner of her room, " We're going to have to tell Snape who we are changing into as we make our potions. He's going to keep track of everyone and make sure there are no doubles."

Harry nodded, " Sounds like this might actually work!"

Lying back on Hermione's bed, Harry closed his eyes, "I wonder who is going to be me. "

" Some lucky guy!" Hermione said, eyeing the skin exposed on Harry's stomach from his shirt riding up as he stretched. " Your face comes included with nice abs. Who ever gets to be you is lucky. "

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Hermione, " Thanks!"

Hermione blushed for having actually said that. That had been supposed to stay in her head. Ron glanced at the two of them. Harry was staring at Hermione.

"The girl who get to be you is lucky, as well. You're very pretty", Harry said, not taking his eyes away from hers.

Hermione blushed. Ron twitched uncomfortably. His friends were starting to make him feel awkward.

" I'll just.. I'm think I'm going to...Bye!" Ron said as he quickly walked out of the room. Hermione and Harry didn't even look up as he left.

Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her down towards him. Hermione fell next to him, lying on her side. She smiled as Harry cupped the left side of her face.

" You're beautiful", Harry said as he leaned in and kissed Hermione. Hermione melted into the kiss, forgetting everything. Nothing around her existed anymore. In her mind, she wasn't on her bed, but floating in a cloud. Harry lightly bit her bottom lip, getting the reaction he wanted. Hermione gasped and kissed Harry more passionately, sucking his bottom lip slightly. Harry's hand moved away from Hermione's face, brushing down her arm to rest on her hip.

Needing air, they both broke apart. Hermione stared into Harry's brilliant green eyes before something dawned on her.

" HARRY! What about Ginny?!" Hermione asked, alarmed.

Harry smiled, " We broke up the week after school started. She's been going out with Dean again since then. "

Hermione exhaled deeply, " What does this mean then? "

Harry smiled, " I think it means that you should be my girlfriend!"

" Okay!" Hermione said as Harry pulled her into another mind-blowing kiss.

--

A/N: Ok, now, here's the point where you push that blue button and tell me what you think!


End file.
